More and more people in both the business world and non-business world are moving into the electronic age of communication in which e-mail messaging between senders and recipients is becoming the accepted and normal mode of information transfer. The difficulty with e-mail messaging is that the sender must know the actual e-mail address of the recipient in order to transmit a message. Such an address commonly consists of a name, or handle associated with the recipient and a domain name associated with the particular e-mail server with which the recipient is a subscriber and has an established e-mail account. Such an e-mail address will typically take the form of recipient.sub.-- name@domain.sub.-- name. Generally, the recipient name chosen by the user can be a first or last name, a combination of both, initials, or a fanciful combination of letters and numerals that in some way uniquely identifies the particular user on the particular e-mail server on which that user has established an e-mail account. As people become overloaded with needing to keep track of their own multiple Personal Identification Numbers (PINs), etc., and the phone numbers of all the parties with whom they communicate, the need to also remember and/or keep track of the e-mail addresses of the multiple recipients that a sender may be in communication with can add another layer of complexity in what is generally an otherwise easy method of communication.